Deathsaurus Is Mysteriously Sick
Log Title: Deathsaurus Is Mysteriously Sick Characters: Deathsaurus, Scales Location: Valvolux Date: October 31, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Deathsaurus, disguised for the Valvolux festival as Mortilus, isn't feeling so well. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 20:14:17 on Thursday, 31 October 2019.' Scales has been poking her nose around, looking at how much Valvolux has changed since the last time she was here- and not just because of the festival! There are even guards that won't let her go some places now. So now she's back at the market, getting some energoodies from one of the booths and sitting down to nibble and watch the festivities. Mortilus is back to his normal ravenous flowerbearer self today. He has one plate- a free one and one he purchased himself before him today. He tilts his head. "Was going to do something horrible for hte last day of this but he's always convincing me otherwise." hes murmuring to himself. GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Scales tilts her head, catching the muttering. She slips down and sneaks over quietly to see who was talking about doing horrible things. Mortilus of course is. He is the local horrible person after all. He sees Scales. "Evening." he greets. "Festive Hallow-eens." Scales peers up. "Hi! Whatcha up to?" Mortilus tilts his head. "Enjoying the festivities. Would you like some of the snacks? Fools gave me free food for two weeks now, so they wont get rid of me anytime soon." he pats the table hes at as if inviting her. Scales bounds closer. "I already got snacks! I don't eat a lot, 'cause I'm small." She sits with her hind legs on a seat and her front paws on the edge of the table. "The festival is nice, isn't it? I was just thinkin' how much better it all looks than when it was under siege." Mortilus tilts his head. "It was under siege once? That must have been before I got to cybertron." he says to the small tap.e "You know. Yesterday I couldnt eat a thing but today I cant eat enough. Whatever this thing is, its sort of obnoxious." Scales ehs. "It wasn't that long ago. A little more'n a year." She tilts her head. "What thing?" Mortilus shrugs. "I havent been on this side of the galaxy that long either." he motiosn to his chest. "Growth or whatever. Cant get rid of it, its riding on my spark chamber." he shrugs. "Not usual for our species, but what can you do about it." GAME: Scales FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Scales huhs, peering closer as she forgets to be careful in the face of a mystery. "How long have you had it? Does it hurt? Can I see it?" Mortilus pauses. "Ever since I earned my flower, Im afraid." he says. "You can. You are aware of who I am right? I might not be someone you want to get too close to." Mortilus doesnt answer if it hurts for a bit. "Not right now. It does a lot sometimes, yes." Scales shrugs. "You're not gonna hurt me -here-," she justifies after the fact. "An' I'm a medic! You got it after you killed someone? Was it right away, or did it show up later?" Mortilus nods "I won't hurt you here. I doubt I'd hurt you anywhere, really. I don't hurt innocents if I can help it. And you seem fairly innocent." he says. "Well that's good to hear. But looking into repairing me means I might hurt someone you care about. That doesn't bother you?" he asks. "I think so. It didn't show up right away. About a week later, it was itching. It's got progressively worse. I'm not sure if its related or not. But it reminds me that I'm on a time limit to finish what I must do." Scales blinks. "You think it's gonna kill you? What is it you're gonna do, then?" Mortilus shrugs. "I don't know if it will or won't. But I have to be prepared if it does right?" he says. "I have heard there might be survivors. That hte nebula isn't a black hole, more like a pocket dimension. If there are. I must contact my people." Scales oooohs. "Yeah, that would be important." Mortilus nods "I've found a way to contact them.' He looks at one of the crystal flowers. "Potentially. Just dont know if I can convince them to let me do it. Well. Maybe I need another.." he holds his chest for a moment. "I need another way of convincing. But for now. Its a party. Come. Let us relax. What is your name, medic?" Scales brightens. "I'm Scales! I'm not in costume, though- I'm really a dragon. I went to Earth for a funeral an' there was a fight, so I didn't really have time to make anything to wear elsewhere." Mortilus blinks "For real? Wow thats kinda neat. Dragons are incredible creatures arent they?" he says, giving a smile to her for a moment. He then frowns. "A fight at a funeral? Oh no. You want me to make you a quick costume or something?" he asks. "A lot of people call me Deathsaurus. But friends call me Des." he says. Scales shakes her head. "Nah, that's okay. Going as myself works. It's usually what I'd do on Earth- find some kids that didn't mind company and walk around with them. I mean, I can't eat the candy there, so I'd just be going to see all the costumes an' stuff anyway." Mortilus nods "Thats wonderful. Earth kids like you eh?" He says. "Even as myself I scare most poeple." he says. "Something about being huge and all." he says. "Earth has some interesting cultures. Where do you spend your time when you are on that planet?" Scales ohs. "Normally around the United States. I don't often roam very far from base unless I'm out with somebody else." Mortilus tenses. "Ah that would make sense. As they are your allies." he says. Scales nods. "I'm not a warrior type," she admits. "So I don't go out alone much. I can fight if I hafta, but it's not really my job." Mortilus nods "To be honest, I even travel in packs when I can. It's practical for any build." Scales nods eagerly. "I usually hang out with Dinobots if I can. They're great." Mortilus chuckles. 'Dinobots are to be feared." He says. "I bet you are one of them. Size doesnt matter you know." Scales mmms. "Well, I wasn't -built- as a Dinobot, but Grimlock said I could stick with them anyway if I wanted." She grins. "Uncle Grimlock is the -best-." Mortilus nods "Interesting. Did you get rebuilt, or just accepted?" he asks, fully fascinated b y this small Dinobot. Scales taps her chest. "I was built like this! It's not really a dinosaur, but I guess Swoop is a pteranodon, so it's not a much bigger stretch. An' really, if Grimlock says it's okay, then nobody's gonna argue with him." Mortilus nods "Well dragons are close enough." He says. "I think. I dont know much about dinosaurs." he says. "I've been considering a dragon form myself. I wasn't b uilt this big myself you know." Scales ohs! "Oh yeah, I -have- seen you before here... When you showed up injured an' Jetfire brought you in to get fixed." Mortilus looks away almost embarassed. "Yes, that was me." he says. "I was hoping everyone would forget that." Scales runs a paw over her crest. "Well, I did kinda forget about it, but I remembered that I got a good look at your frame then 'cause of all the injuries." Mortilus nods "I know. Thats why I need a rebuild. Im sure you understand it." Scales tilts her head. "Well, I guess. I've only had the one form, so..." Mortilus pauses. "If your enemies have scans of your body. Then they know how to easily defeat ..." He winces once more and takes some more ener-treats in a hand. "Defeat you." Scales shrugs. "Most people are allergic to bullets an' lasers," she notes. "I don't really worry about that kinda thing 'cause I'm usually not the one out in front." She pauses. "Though this last time around, I kinda was in a spot where I had to hold position if I could. That... really hurt." Mortilus pauses. "Some people have weak spots. I dont know what mine are but Im sure the scans can show them." he says. "Have you ever had anyone try to teach you how to fight?" Scales blinks at Mortilus. "I -know- how to fight. These aren't just for show." She holds up a paw and flexes the claws. "I'm just not built like one of the big guys who normally go up front." Mortilus nods "Why did they want you holding position though? Some people aim for the medics so they cant patch up and go back out." Scales shakes her head. "Just bad luck. At the funeral, I was sittin' with the humans 'cause I'm their size and knew some of them. So, when we were attacked, it was me an' Crosscut over there. Nobody else was close enough to protect them until the Wreckers broke through." Mortilus winces "What were you attacked by? I mean I Know Im supposed to be attacking Earth. I dont know who else is on the assignment." Scales shivers a bit. "Zombies." Mortilus blinks. "Walking dead?" Scales nods. "There was this guy who showed up outta this portal thingy that opened up outta nowhere. An he brought the people we were buryin' back as zombies, an' also summoned up three big evil zombie combiners." She cringes slightly at the memory. "I'm real glad we had so many people there to fight 'em off. Me an' Crosscut just had to deal with the guys who broke out of the coffins." Mortilus nods "So he was chased off? thats good. Zombies don't sound like a good thing for any of us." he says. "Crosscut is the ..diplomat correct?" Scales nods. "Yeah, he is. And yeah, we managed to chase 'em off. Nobody died who wasn't, uh, already that way." Mortilus nods "Glad to hear you guys took care of it." He says. "Most humans are innocent of our war and do not need it on their planet." Scales nods. "It's weird to be the one on the slab, though. Usually I'm the one fixin' other people." Mortilus nods "Well Im sure you have enough medics that others can work on you for a chage." Scales grins. "Well, yeah. An' Spike was there, so we even had somebody my size. It's easier that way. Little parts are harder for the big guys to handle sometimes." Mortilus nods "That is true. I bet you're great at getting to tiny circuitry that big hands like mine can't get to." Scales nods. "Yup! It's nice, since I don't always work in a repair bay." She tilts her head. "Starlock's pretty small, too, an' she also works in the field a lot. She's the one that got me stable after the fight." Mortilus nods "I've met her once or twice. Shes old and wise." he says. Scales ers, tapping the table and suddenly staring at an energoodie. Mortilus hands over one of his bowls. "There you go. I like the copper crunches the best. Normally they taste terrible but right now they are my favorite." Scales picks up one of the copper coated orbs and peers at it, then tries it. "Ooh, that's kinda nice." Mortilus chuckles. 'Help yourself." he goes to his own bowl and takes a handful, crunching them in his mouth. "They have a bit of a kick." Scales nods thoughtfully. "They're not bad.. though I don't think I'd want to eat a -lot- of them." She has a couple more, crunching them thoughtfully. "Nice to bite on, though. Things that are really chompable are nice to have around." Mortilus nods "I've been biting a lot of scrap metal these days too. One day its anything I can put in my mouth, the next its purging all day long. Its weird." he says. He goes for his subspace, bringing out a bag of rather sharp looking scrap metal and starts to gnaw on it. "You want some?" Scales shakes her head. "I try not to gnaw on stuff that's just lying around. If I feel like chewin' on something, it'll be a clean piece of metal from stores or somethin'." Mortilus pauses. "Hasn't done me any harm. Not like it has scraplets or something." he says."Besides. The sharper the b etter right now. So I prefer it from scrapheaps." Scales shrugs. "Normally when I feel like biting things, it's because I really want to bite people, but I shouldn't," she admits. "Not because I want to eat things." Mortilus chuckles. "Dont I Know it. Normally I want to hit them but if I let this go too long, I start to track and try to eat poeple. Its happened twice before." Scales blinks. "That sounds serious." Mortilus nods "I've learned by eating scrap I can control it. Don't think Im a threat to anyone right now." Scales nods. "Yeah... but you'd hafta be -really- mineral deficient to experience that kind of impulse." Mortilus grunts. "Dont know how I could be with all the eating I do." hes no doctor, but he knows thats not right. Especially for someone who is not a beastformer by design. Scales taps her claws, thinking. "I'm sure you've already had a buncha scans an' all that already, but.. your doctor think to do a sample from your frame to make sure it's staying properly mineralized? If whatever you've got goin' on is drawing from your body, it can really mess with the structural integrity of it." Mortilus pauses. "My own doctor is just as confused about it as I am. There's really nothin that can be done. It defies medical science. It wouldnt be so bad if it wasnt for the dreams recently." He says. "Thanks for your concern, though." Scales blinks. "Somethin' can -always- be done. It's just that sometimes it's better to let stuff happen. But to know that, you gotta know -what's- happenin'." She hmms. "So.. dreams?" Mortilus nods "Just talks to my sometimes. Tells me it forgives me for whatever reason. Just voices you know. Recently they say dont do anything at the party thats mischevious, they're proud of me about the earth thing and whatnot." he shrugs. " Maybe Im going crazy or something." he says. "You're a good kid. Honorable one. You know that?" he says. "Whatever it is, its attached to my spark casing. Like some sort of parasite. Its not contageous or anything. Just sitting there pulsing, growing and taking a lot of my reserves." Scales hmms. "It kinda sounds like you got your own Jiminey Cricket." She giggles. "If it's related, any voice that'd tell you to leave people alone and be kind prob'ly wouldn't do anything to really hurt ya if it had a choice, you know?" Mortilus shrugs. "Eh, if I've grown a conscience I'll kill it by what I do everyday." He says. "Why does all the embarassing slag happen to me recently." Scales hehs. "Well, in the original story, Pinocchio smashed Jiminey Cricket with a book, so.." She shakes her head. "I get that it can be hard to have a reminder when you're screwin' up somehow." Mortilus chuckles. "Yeah, if I need that I'll talk to people I work with." he says. Scales tilts her head. "I don't think they'd be concerned about the same things, though." Mortilus shakes his head. "No no they wouldn't." he says. "Like I said its probably just whatever it is effecting my mind. It'll pass one way or another." Scales blinks slowly, optics turning a rich red-brown tinged with yellow and pink. Mortilus watches them. "You know your optics change color." he states Scales grins, optics trending back to their natural rainbow swirl. "Yup!" Mortilus chuckles. "Any reason why? Its different." Scales ums, "Well, I know they shift with mental states, but -why-? Prob'ly 'cause Blaster thought it was a cool idea." Mortilus pauses. "Whatcha thinking about then?" h e says. "Hes your creator? That's cool. Dont know him at all." he wraps his wings around himself under his cape. Scales grins. "I got two creators! Blaster an' Wheeljack. They worked together." Mortilus blinks "That's so cool. When were you made?" Scales hmmms. "It's been right around 20 years now. Well, Terran years anyway." Mortilus chuckles. "Well you are a young one. Younger then I am. Im way, way older." oh yeah. Hes the oldest and enjoys it for once. Scales shrugs. "Yeah. I mean, even Daniel's older than me. I'm kinda used to it by now." Mortilus chuckles. "I hear theres earth trees older then me. So there we have it." Scales nods. "That's not really surprising. Trees live a long time." She pauses, tilting her head. "So do clams. They found one that'd lived over 500 years. There's a lotta people who aren't even that old yet." Mortilus shrugs "I've heard of one over nine thousand." He says. "I'm an ancient being myself. Over five thousand." Scales nods. "That's pretty old, yeah. At least compared to me." Mortilus blinks. No ones ever said that one before. "Yes. Yes I am pretty old." he says proudly. Scales grins. "I'll get there someday," she says. "Though it's hard to imagine livin' all that time." Mortilus chuckles. "Time flies really. I spent a lot of it in stasis though so.." Scales ohs. "Yeah, that would pass it pretty quickly. At least it wasn't millions of years." Mortilus nods "True that. I heard about the ones who were in stasis on Earth." Scales nods. "That's not quite as mind-boggling as meeting Bulwark, though. He's a first age mech." Mortilus blinks. "How old are they then?" he asks. Scales ahs. "Well, he was around when the Thirteen were active, so, uh, over 15 million years, I think? I'd need to check those numbers to be sure. But records that go back that far are pretty rare." Mortilus blinks. "Thats. Primus. Thats a long time. Six months ago i didnt know hwat hte thirteen were.. man...." Scales nods. "And he can turn into a dragon! Which is soooo cool- they had dragons even back then! I didn't know that." Mortilus chuckles. "That's pretty awesome. I thought they were an earth thing." Scales nods. "He has all kinds of tech I've never seen before." Mortilus tilts his head "Really? Like what?: Scales ohs! "His wings are some kinda stretchy material that can change opacity." Mortilus raises his top optic ridges visibly even under the mask "Really. I wonder how that helps on the field." Scales flexes her own wings. "I know that wings can be kinda delicate- makin' 'em flexible enough to move properly usually means makin' 'em a bit less durable. But the stuff he's got is about as tough as the rest of him." Mortilus nods "That's why I went with the larger, more durable wings. Mine are designed for space flight. ANd taking the debris that one might take working in that environment. A bit differnet though. You can touch them if you want. I have some material over them for hte costume but they're under it." Scales shrugs. "Well, an' you have powered flight, too. So some loss in maneuverability can be made up by just adding directed propulsion." She peers. "I've seen 'em already," she reminds. Mortilus nods "Thats right." He says. "Not sure if you've seen them...whole or not. I only half remember my time in Iacon. I was in pretty bad shape." he says. "Yours are fantastic though. So delicate." Scales hehs. "Well, a lotta moving parts. But that means I can glide without needin' rockets or anything. It cuts down on how much power I need, and still gives me a lotta options when it comes to gettin' around. Wings are just really -useful-." Mortilus nods "Someone like you needs speed, to avoid being hit not endurance. I would need the later, since Im a pretty big target." Scales nods. "Yeah. I've got pretty good armor for my size, but like I said, if I'm in the front line, it's because somethin's gone wrong." Mortilus nods "Or someone ordered you to be someplace you're not supposed to be." He offers. Scales tilts her head. "Well, that hasn't happened yet. Unless you're talkin' about bein' sent into Trypticon or somethin'. Which, that's not exactly front line work." Mortilus nods "You'd be the right build for espionage. I'd be funny walking around th vents. So I stick to the frontlines." Scales grins. "Well, I'm a tape. It kinda comes with the territory." Mortilus tilts his head. "Well that's true. I dont know why the vents are so large anyways. Its not like we're airbreathers." Scales blinks, then chuckles. "Heat. Everything we do generates it, right? An' heat exchangers are only so effective. Vents mean you can control the internal climate better, keep things cool." Mortilus nods "Sounds about right. Im no engineer." he shrugs. Scales grins. "Even if you don't breathe air, some of your systems are designed with the assumption that you have it, for cooling or sparking internal combustion for certain attacks. It's possible to work around that, of course, but if it's not necessary all the time, might as well take advantage of the advantages it gives you." Mortilus nods "Oh yes it is different when you hav to work in airtight environments, I can tell you that from experience." He says. "But that makes a lot of sense when you think of it." Scales nods and yawns. "Hmm. I think I'll find a tall building they'll let me climb and go curl up." She waves to Deathsaurus/Mortilus. "See ya!" Mortilus nods "I should probably finish up this plate and rest myself. Im sure to pay for eating this much tomorrow." he chuckles. "Good to talk with you..Scales." Log session ending at 01:55:08 on Friday, 1 November 2019.